dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garth (Prime Earth)
Orm would later order him returned to his parents unharmed and those who threatened him locked up. This was later retconned. Early Life and Career Garth was the ward of Arthur , and served as his protege, Aqualad. At some point he joined the original Teen Titans along side Robin, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Omen. He felt like an outsider on the surface, but his new friends made sure he was welcomed. He stayed with the team for a couple years before having his memories of his experiences erased (of the Titans and presumably of his time on the surface) following an encounter with Mr. Twister. Eventually he quit being Aqualad and enrolled in Atlantis' school of sorcery, the Silent School, but left due to deciding to forsake magic and losing someone he cared about. He would go on to become a member of The Drift. The Hunt for Aquaman During the exile and ensuing man hunt for former king Arthur Curry, Garth would eventually participate in the quest to bring his former liege in for his betrayal of the kingdom under orders of the Queen Regent. Having been placed as field leader of a hunter killer team composed of various sea faring villains conscripted by his liege, they eventually chase him down to Petersburg, Alaska, coming to blows as one or two of his number jump the gun and attack his former lord. As they commence fighting another incursion from from Thule rears its ugly head into the their universe, a walking animated city sector which began laying waste to the ocean line settlement. Casting aside all differences Tempest orders his crew to aid Aquaman against the current threat of The Behemoth structure on Arthur's suggestion. After all was said and done Garth would call off the hit squad in order to pursue Arthur's arrest and detainment, another day. After some time passes Garth meets up with The Drift discussing what they overheard as Tula and them spy on an unsuspecting Arthur who has rallied himself with the Justice League. Voicing his doubts as to why he was commissioned to hunt down AC in the first place, he opts that they all watch and wait in order to better ascertain his purpose. Soon he and the rest of The Drift confront Aquaman for the raising of an army of sea monsters currently attacking Atlantis. When told of an impostor posing as his wife, who has aligned herself with the invading Thule to conquer their world, Murk was initially poised to disavow such claims until two Mera's suddenly burst forth from a tower proving his innocence. His suspicions now confirmed Garth, Mera and The Drift aid him in turning back the tide against the invading force encroaching into their universe. The Peace Gatherings Titans Hunt As Grayson agent of Spyral was out on the hunt for some illicit organ runners by the name of Harvest. An enraged Garth zeroes in on the trade with a wealthy business owner slaughtering everyone in sight, revenge for the pilfering of Atlantean lungs for their rotten corporate venture. Soon he and Dick get into an altercation with Tempest on the giving end of a good throttling before he tires and retreats to the seas swimming away faster than Grayson can clock him. After being lured back to the shoreline where the old Teen Titans used to hang out, Garth immediately goes on the attack when he spots his quarry after the former used those same organs he had been tracking to draw his attentions. As they battle it out with Dick repeatedly begging for a ceasefire the two are momentarily interrupted by the intervention of an early arrival to the ocean lot, Donna Troy. After a short battle Garth is dispatched by the weary Amazon for a short while before getting back into the fight. After an exchange of blows and banter Garth ends the brawl by knocking Donna into the Teen Titans clubhouse where Dick Grayson had just entered, after having calmed down a bit he along with the others begins to get bits of they're old lives when they fought together as young heroes remembering Grayson used to go by the name Robin. Having a momentary shock Garth re-imagines himself in his Aqualad years remembering when he was with the rest of the team during a heavy rain of supernatural origin. When he comes too both Donna and Dick recollect the same vision from memory road accommodated by a scream that both lulled them into it then jarred them all awake, comparing notes about they're waking dream Garth eventually exits with his two weary companions wondering what it was they all heard. Still distrusting of the group and his sudden clashing memories he is calmed by Grayson just before he proposes to bring whoever or whatever is jarring the memories they all share to them, just scant seconds before retreating to his mode of transport in order to redawn his Nightwing uniform. Tempest accompanies the two to a local diner at Hatton Corners near where they all remember the incident. Coming across a beat cop of the small town where they began investigating sightings of strange creatures in the forest nearby, Garth remembers said cop being younger when they first met that he and all of their companions within each others shared memories were younger back then. Noting how he doesn't remember just as he and the rest begin to gather they're own memories of forgotten events as if it was deliberately erased from their minds. The trio then venture into the woods seeking out clues as to the mystery that brought them all together in the first place but are soon attacked by Mammoth after Garth could hear him coming. After being knocked out by the adversary Garth quickly regains consciousness just as Troy is getting pummeled by the behemoth, finally putting him down when the two work together for the first time in years. Still at a loss for answer's The group soon looks to the far-side noticing another tower eerily familiar to the sight they are scrounging about at in the distance. Walking a ways they finally stop at the Monolith where Herald is currently situated at. Escalating the odd tower the young Atlantean feels he remembers this place cautioning his companions to tread lightly while ascending. | Powers = * : The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Garth's physique is considerably heartier than other Atlanteans. ** : All of Garth's senses are adapted to allow him to function unhindered in the harsh depths of the ocean, giving him an advantage on land. *** *** : Garth's olfactory abilities, similarly augmented, are able to taste Atlantean blood from one part in a trillion, tracking it all the way around the world and back. *** *** Enhanced Taste: Garth's taste buds are far more sensitive than a human's, as he was able to detect an Atlantean poison on pizza when the rest of his team couldn't. ** : Tempest is incredibly strong and is classified as being noticeably stronger than average Atlanteans. He has, so far, been able to wreck steel, destroy concrete, and place tremendous force behind his blows making him a dangerous combatant. While the exact limits of his power has yet to be explored, he has been considered as a "tank" for the Titans. ** : Garth can take small arms fire without sustaining injury. He is durable enough to survive in the crushing pressure of the sea where the water is pushing several tons of water against him every second. ** : Garth's physiology allows for him to recover from injuries at inhuman rates, usually depending of the severity of his wounds. The true level of his healing factor has yet to be discovered due to his mystic heritage. ** : Garth moves at speeds well above those of the world's finest athletes. His agility is reasonably more noticeable when underwater and is just slightly decreased on land. * : Tempest has a breadth of magical abilities. However, because Garth made a personal vow to abstain from using his magical skills, their full scope remains to be seen. ** : Garth can project purple beams of mystical energy from his eyes able to flash incinerate a human target, or knock an Amazon clear across a stretch of land. ** : Garth is able to unleash a powerful blast of mystical energy. ** : He can mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects like creating whirlpools to jettison himself through the water at high speeds. ** : All purple eyed Atlanteans are living index records who carry the knowledge and history of the bygone civilization. In flashes Garth could instantly recall long lost information regarding ancient Atlantis. | Abilities = * : Garth is an able-bodied combatant, gaining his skills from his time as a regent of the Atlantean Royal Guard. He is well-capable of successfully engaging in both armed and unarmed combat. * : Garth briefly studied magic at the Silent School. He knew enough to incapacitate the Trident Three, who were proficient in forbidden arts. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Atlantean Trishul: Tempest often carries around a three pronged lancet lined of gold and hosting a blue energy halo & pike end. Its full capabilities beyond weapon usage so far remain undisclosed. | Notes = | Trivia = * Garth is dating Omen as of Titans #12. * Garth once knew a dolphin named Keekblu. He was mean. * Garth is apparently very popular with women back in Atlantis, especially during his time at the Silent School given the Trident Three's comments. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Titans members